Truth or Dare Anubis Style
by Winxjaderamsey
Summary: The nights young and when Amber suggests a harmless game of Truth and Dare, cheeks flush red and secrets spread like a wild fire disease. Rated T for safety. Btw it starts with a game and then it turns into misunderstanding/date/secrets exposed. Much better than it sounds. Also this is the first part of My book series. Next book will be called Summer Camp Secrets.
1. Chapter 1

TRUTH OR DARE ANUBIS STYLE

FABIAN POV

I sat there as i watched my class mates mixed around like Dominos . It was movie night but the only movie we had was "Skyfall" and yes after the 5th time watching it...it gets boring. Joy and Mick were snugguling up to each other on the floor. Nina ,my girlfriend, was fast asleep on my shoulder. Patricia had her legs layed out over Eddies Lap [ they werent dating but you could tell they liked each other ] Mara was chatting away to Jerome. Willow and Amber where cutting out magizens and Alfie was playing Temple Run on his Phone.

"I KNOW!"Screamed Amber.

In this loud response Patricia fell of the couch with a big THUD!

"WOW Yacker , That was a truly graceful fall" Eddie laughed.

"NOT FUNNY" She screamed.

She wacked him with a nearby "Vogue" Magazine and the whole room fell about laughing as he winced with pain.

"Anyway..lets play..Truth or dare"Amber Announced .

"Sure" and "Why nots" Mumbled throughout the room.

"OK..everyone is allowed one pass and ONE PASS only " Amber announced .

" Alfie go grab a Bottle" Amber ordered.

"Sure"Alfie said.

10 secs later Alfie was back with a bottle.

Joys POV

Alfie started spinning the bottle and unfortuantley it pointed to me.

"Ok JOY..truth or dare"Alfie said.

"Dare "I said.

"Ok..I dare u too...LICK JEROMES FOOT"

"Pass".

"NO FAIR"ALFIE SCREAMED.

"Too bad" Jerome cried.


	2. Chapter 2

Nina's POV

Joy began to spin the bottle. It landed on Jerome.

"OH NO" Jerome laughed.

"OK..truth or dare"Joy taunted.

"Dare"Jerome said.

"I dare You to Kiss... Alfie"Joy laughed.

" WHAT " Alfie and Jerome screamed.

"Fine, ON the cheek then u Babies " Joy compromised.

Jerome reached in for Alfie's cheek and pecked it for a split second.

"EUHHH HAPPY NOW MERCER" Jerome screamed.

" Very " Joy laughed.

" Good " Jerome said as he mimicked Joys voice.

Jerome span the bottle. It landed on Mick

" Truth or dare Campbell" Jerome taunted

"Dare Clark " Mick smiled.

" I dare u to miss breakfast tomorrow "

"PASS" Mick screamed.

The room filled with laughter.

"Your gonna regret that Campbell" Jerome Laughed.

" OOH im scared" Mick replied in a girly voice.

Patricia POV

Mick span the bottle. It landed on Patricia.

"HUMM How wil i punish innocent Miss Willi-

I cut him of by smacking him with one of Ambers magazines.

" You will regret that Miss Willi " Mick taunted.

Patricia rolled her eyes in this response.

"I dare u too...

CLIFFHANGER.** HEY IM NEW ON HERE SO I WOULD REALLY LIKE SOME REVIEW SEEING AS IVE NEVER HAD ONE. Thanks for reading..means alot.**


	3. Chapter 3

"I dare u too..Wear Amber's clothes for a month" Mick Cheekily sniggered.

"PASS PASS PASS!" Patricia Yelled getting louder every time.

Everyone laughed. Eddie glanced at Patricia, she really was funny. His crush on her was growing and soon or later he would have to tell her how he felt.

"Hey, Hurtful" moaned Amber.

"Sozzies " Patricia replied

Amber smiled.

"You are forgiven"Amber said in a posh accent.

"Thank you your Majesty" Patricia laughed in a sarcastic tone.

Fabians Pov

Patricia span the bottle. It landed on me.

"Ohhh noo" I said drastically.

Amber jumped of her position and ran to Patricia . She began whispering in her ear.

"Ok , Truth or dare" Patricia asked.

"Truth" I said.

Amber took over.

" Whats your Favorite part about Nina" Amber eagerly asked.

I glanced over to Nina.

" Her Smile " I answered.

Nina cheeks turned Deep Red

" AWWW" Amber screeched.

"Oww , I think u deafened me" Mara complained.

Nobody's Pov

"Ok MY turn " Fabian hissed empathizing the word "MY".

Fabian span the bottle it landed on Jerome.

"Seriously, Jerome again" Mara moaned.

"What can i say, the bottle loves me"Jerome sniggered.

"HEY" Mara screamed hitting him with on his back with her hand.

The room filled with heaps of giggled.

"Ok" Fabian commanded getting back to the point "Truth or dare".

"Truth Rutter, I'm feeling truth-ey"

"Wow after 20 yrs " Patricia replied in a sarcastic tone.

" Ill get u back for that Williamson" Jerome smiled .

" Ok Jerome , Whats the one thing you HATE about Mara" Fabian smiled.

"Here study dates" Jerome answered immediately.

Mara smacked Jerome with on of Amber's magazines .

" Hurtful " She muttered.

Jerome reached in for a hug and instantly her mood changed.

"Ok my turn" He smiled.

He spinned the bottle. It landed on Mick.

"OH NO" Mick screeched ducking behind Joy.

"Truth or dare Campbell"Jerome asked.

"Dare, i don't do truths" Campbell replied.

Jerome smiled. He glanced over to Patricia.

"I dare you too, KISS PATRICIA" Jerome screeched.

"WHAT" Patricia Belowed.

"Pass"Mick answered calmly.

"Your all out of passes and so is Trixie" Jerome laughed.

"Fine " Patricia Groaned.

Although she hadn't seen it, Eddies face had gone Bright red. If Mick kissed Patricia ,Eddie was sure he would KILL HIM.

Micks Pov

There i oblivous with the idea and Patricia leans in and kisses Me . To tell u the truth it was.. AMAZING.

Patricias POV

I Kissed mick no big deal right .Wait ,I KISSED MICK and to tell you the truth it wasn't THAT bad but yeah and also Eddie looked so JEALOUS OMG I wanted to do a victory dance. Wait, if he was jealous does that mean he likes me. IM SO CONFUSED.

Nobodys Pov

The room fell silent till Fabian broke the ice.

"Ok next dare" Fabian yawned.

"NO Fabs i think that's enough, Lets call it a night" Nina yawed.

"Kay" Everyone mumbled.

The girls ran upstairs while the boys walked over to their rooms . Patricia waited for Eddie to say Good Night like he always did but none came. She frowned.

(Fabian, Eddie and Micks room once they got inside)

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT" Eddie BELLOWED.

"IT WAS A STUPID DARE...IF YOUR GONNA KILL SOMEBODY..KILL JEROME"Mick replied surrendering.

**Thats it guys. If you have any ides Pm me or write an review. Plz review. This is my First story and i REALLY want to know what YOU think so review.**


	4. Chapter 4

(back in the girls room)

"HOW COULD U KISS MICK"JOY SHOUTED.

"IT WAS A DARE AND ANYWAY I WOULDN'T BE INTERESTED IN HIM."Patricia screamed back.

Meanwhile Nina, Amber, Willow and Mara where all busy listening to their conversations outside the door.

"Are YOUR TRYING TO SAY HES NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU"Joy continued.

"NO, ITS JUST THAT IM NOT INTERESTED IN MICK BECAUSE IM IN LOVE WITH EDDIE"PATRICIA SCREAMED.

The room fell silent. Suddenly Joys mood completely changed..she started singing.

"EEK MY BEST FRIENDS IN LOVE , MY BEST FRIENDS IN LOVE"Joy sang.

"Sussshhh"Patricia covered Joys mouth with her hand."Somebody could hear you" Patricia whispered.

Amber burst into the room.

"We heard the news...EKK we have to start the Peddie scrapbook"Amber said.

"See, Amber heard us" Patricia moaned pointing to her.

"Oh not just me, all the other girls did to" Amber pointed out.

Patrica smacked her hand against her forehead.

"NINA,MARA,WILLOW COME HERE NOW"Patricia shouted.

After Patricia called them in she blurted out all her feelings about Eddie and made them Slap Swear that they wouldn't tell ANY ONE.

"Patricia this is actually a good thing, know that we know how you feel about Eddie we can make sure you two get together"Nina pointed out.

"No WAY , no meddling especially if Amber's involved " She laughed.

"Hey, whats that supposed to mean."Amber muttered.

They collapsed into a fit of giggles.

In the boys room a similar event happened. Eddie had accidentally blurted out his feeling to Patricia while trying to strangle Jerome. They had all promised to keep quite about it.

Next day:Breakfast

Nina and Fabian were snogging in the Living room when Jerome walked in.

"EHHH, GET A ROOM"Jerome screamed.

Nina and Fabian both turned bright red.

(In the hall outside the boys rooms)

"So you promise your not Mad"Mick muttered

"NO for the millionth time. Lets Eat already im you want me to starve on a Saturday"Joy pleaded.

"Trust me, im hungrier than you are" He laughed.

Mara and Jerome where snogging in the Kitchen when "Jick" walked into the room.

"Get a room" Mick screamed.

"I did and your in it " He pointed out.

"Whatever" Joy laughed.

Patricia walked into the room.

"Hey Patty"Joy piped.

"Hey Joy"Patricia said half asleep.

"Whats up with you Trixie" Jerome Laughed

"Well when 5 GIRLS scream at you everytime you mention Sleeping your not gonna be jumping in the morning, are you?" She replied in a sarcastic tone.

(Meanwhile Eddie was in the hall ease dropping on their conversation.)

"Eddie"Amber whispered from behind him.

"Oh, hey Amber " He said.

"About Patricia, try to act like nothing happened last night. Trust me.. Micks not the one she has the crush on" Amber replied walking away bitting her lip.

Eddie smiled.

"Hey Yacker"Eddie said

"Hey Slimeball "Patricia chirped.

"Oh what did i miss" said Willow entering the room.

"Nothing" Joy said. She glanced over at Peddie. "Absolutely Nothing".Joy smiled.

"


	5. Chapter 5

**BTW I write this while watching House of Anubis (House Of Sister Season 3) and OMG JOYS NEW LOOK **

**Plz reply.**

* * *

"Nina"Fabian said.

"Yeh"Nina replied turning her head to Fabian.

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to go on a date tonight"Fabian asked.

Nina's cheeks turned red.

"Ok sure"She smiled.

"PHEW , Meet me at 7pm"he laughed.

They walked into the Living room/Kitchen for a quick bite.

(Main Kitchen Mick and Joy)

"Joy, You know i have a big game today? "He asked.

"Yeh "She replied.

"Well i was wondering if after the game you would like to go to Henry's or something" He asked.

"OK, cool "She smiled.

"See you at 6:30 sharp"He smiled.

"Ill be waiting" She laughed.

(Outside the boys rooms)

Patrica was walking out of the Kitchen when Eddie stopped her.

"Patrica , you know you like Sick Puppies " Eddie smiled.

"Uh, yeah " Patricia replied.

Eddie flashed to tickets in front of her eyes.

"HOW DID YOU GET THOSE! " Patricia Screamed.

"Shhhhh , My friend gave them to me. I was wondering if you weren't busy tonight you might wanna go with me. " Eddie asked.

"UHH YEAH " She screamed.

She gave Eddie a quick hug (Which caught him by surprise ) then starting reading the ticket.

"See you at 7:30pm " Patrica smiled.

" Kay" He smiled back.

(Amber's room 5PM)

"Amber , guess what.. I'm going on a date with EDDIE " She screeched.

"WHAT! " Amber screamed , her magazine flying out of her hand.

Patricia explained the whole scene over again.

"How did I miss that! " Amber groaned.

Suddenly Joy burst through the room.

"I'm going on a date with Mick , so Amber I need help with my outfit " She said calmly .

"SO IS PATRICA...WITH EDDIE " Amber screamed.

"EKKKKK, WE HAVE TO GET READY " Joy laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

Patricia was testing Make up when Nina walked in wearing a Red Slim Dress.

"Hey Amber , Can i borrow some lip gloss. I am going on a date with Fabe's " Nina smiled.

"SO is Patricia..With EDDIE" Amber screeched.

"OWWWWW " Nina taunted.

"Girls, One of these days your gonna deafen me and What about Joy, what happened to her date ? " Patricia glared.

"Oh, Mick cancelled on Joy because the Coach had arranged after game plans " Amber sighed.

" How did I not hear about this! " Patrica moaned.

" He phoned her like an hour ago when you were trying on Nail Polish " She pointed out.

Patricia sighed.

" What shoes are you wearing ? Amber asked drifting away from the subject.

" I wanna wear my black pumps even though they hurt but I left them at school " She moaned.

"Well go get them! You cant have a perfect date without the needed items " She sighed.

"OK , OK keep your hair on " She screamed.

* * *

Patrica's POV

I'm walking out of school with my shoes when I see Mick running over like a Maniac. I stopped him to give him the 411 on Joy.

" Dont worry , Ill make it up to her with roses. Its kinda hard to stay mad at this face. He laughed pointing to himself in a slightly demented

way.

I laughed.

" Don't count on it " I glare. " Well gotta go bye ".

"Bye " He shouts as i start running.

Eddies POV

I'm walking home with a bunch of Roses i bought for Patricia when i see her ...and MICK PRACTICALLY FLIRTING.I start to thing that i got it wrong. Maybe she did only hug me, Amber always hug's Fabian and it doesn't mean anything.

Nobodys Pov

Eddie was waiting in the hall way for Patricia to return.

The door opened and Patrica walked in.

"Hey Yacker come here for a minute " He said gloomily leaning against his Rooms Door frame.

"What? " She smiled walking over.

He handed her the Tickets.

" Find someone else to take to the concert . I cant make it " he lied.

" Wait what, why cant you make it ? " She asked wide eyed.

" Something more important came up " He replied in a low tone.

Patrica felt a stab threw the thought their date was more important than anything.

" But who am I supposed to take ? " She replied gloomily.

" You could try Mick " He glared.

" Wait why would I take Mick with me " She asked sensing Jealousy.

" Because you have a Cr-

Before he could say anymore Patricia leaned in and Kissed him. It lasted for about 30sec an then they there cheeks had turned red.

Patricia turned him around and pushed him into his room gently.

" Now hurry up and get ready " She smiled.

They were silent for a while but just as Patricia was about to leave Eddie began to speak.

"What was that for Yacker? " He smiled.

" To end your stupid Jealousy " She smiled back.

Patricia walked up the stairs to tell Amber the news.

Eddie smiled as he watched her leave.


	7. Chapter 7

" YOU WHAT ! " Amber screamed.

" I kissed him , big deal " She blushed still using a sarcastic tone.

" UHHH yes Big DEAL " Amber screamed back "I have to START MY PEDDIE SCRAPBOOK".

Amber climbed under her bed and retrived a Blue box decorated with Pink roses.

"I better get stared " She said pulling out a camera.

" Here take it " She said handing over the camera " Maybe you could get some first date pics "

" Uhh no thanks , I dont want him to think Im a lunatic " She said handing her back the camera " And anyway we arent even an item , it was

was just a kiss."

Patricia walked out of the room , bag slinged over her shoulder . She was wearing a black top with black ripped jeans and silver dangally earings. Her nails were black with white spots and her hair was out with a blue exstension running through the back.

" Yeh right " Amber smiled.

* * *

" So, what do you wanna order? " Smiled Fabian

Nina and Fabian were sitting at the V.I.P section of the fanciest resturant in town. Nina glaned at her menu.

"Uhh not sure, i dont understand what half of these words mean " She laughed.

Fabian laughed.

" My fault for picking a French Resturant " He smiled.

"No, this place is super cool , we should bring the gang here sometimes " She smiled.

" Yeah , like any of them would be caught dead in this place "He laughed.

" You gotta point there " She smiled.

sorry** if u wanted more Fabina im just really a Peddie person and i kinda have writers block**

* * *

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK went someones fist on Joys Bedroom door . Joy sighed and went to aswer it . She was greeted by a basket full of white roses and a card that said.

**Meet Me In Our Special Place**

**XXX LOVE M**

Joy smiled as she remebered the clearing they had found on a LunchTime Run . Little did she know this was Sibunas hangout aswell .

She made her way downsairs only to bump into " Jara "

"Uhhh hi , U do know it only 9pm and our curfew isnt till 12 on a saturday" Joy said .

She glanced at Mara and Jerome who were in their Pjammmas.

"We went on a Oppisite date " Mara explained " Were we dont have to worry about our clothes or what we look like , just have a good time watching a movie or something."

"Cute " Joy smiled.

* * *

" Having a good time " Eddie smiled.

" WHAT! " Patricia screamed.

The music was so loud they werent able to hear each other. Eddie pulled her out of the crowd and took her to a quiet place.

" I said are you having a good time " Eddie smiled.

" Uhh yeh " She smiled.

All of a sudden Fireworks started going of in the sky.

" WOW " They both said at the same time.

Patricia laughed. Eddie loved they way she laughed , she could try to put the bad girl act on all she wants but he knew she was a softie inside.

He leaned in to kiss her but she beat him to it. They watched they Fireworks burst into the sky in each others arms.

**Not sure if they have fireworks in a SICK PUPPIES concert but hey who cares. PEDDDDIEEEE.**


	8. Chapter 8

**i was wondering how many of u ship Jeroy instead of Jara and by the way the sequel to this short book is called " Summer Camp Secrets " Cheesy right but hey i dont care.**

Joy walked over to their special place, dogging sticks every one and a while only it be meet with a candlelight picnic.

" Wow!" She screamed.

" So I am guessing You like it " Mick laughed as he came out of hiding.

"No, I LOVE IT " She smiled giving him a hug.

"Great cause i am SOOO hungry" Mick laughed.

" Really , Shocker " She laughed.

They spent the next hour laughing about random topics.

**i suck at moy** **fics mostly because it never happened**

* * *

" I so did NOT do that Yacker " Eddie laughed.

" Liar " Patricia smiled.

"Okay, maybe I did it for a short period " He laughed.

" Yeh right, you use to stare at me in history for like half an hour" Patricia laughed.

Trudy walked out into the hall to see the "New Couple" laughing.

"Hey Truds " Patricia piped smiling.

"Hey dearies , where have you two been " Trudy smiled.

No one had told her about there date and she still thought they were on a liking/crushing stage.

" On a date " Eddie smiled as he quickly glanced at Patricia.

" Wait you two are an-" Trudy smiled

" An item, yeh pretty much " She replied finshing her sentence for her.

" Well i am happy for both of you , Now run along Victors out so I am giving you an extra hour off your curfew " Trudy said whispering the last part.

" Thanks truds " Patricia smiled dragging her boyfriend into his room.

"Think of it as a couple present " Trudy smiled.

Patricia opened the door only to see Fabina layed out on Fabians bed with 3 books next to them but this time in there PJs.

" Hiya " Patricia said " This better not be a study date ".

"Its not, trust me " Nina replied.

" Than what is it ? " Eddie asked.

Fabian held up the book so Eddie could see.

" Ninas auditioning for a part in the school play so were going over lines " Fabian smiled.

"See thats technically still studing because remeber its a school play " Patricia pointed out collapsing onto Eddies bed in the process.

" Well we wouldnt want our studying interuptting your talking session, come on Nina lets go over it in the lounge till curfew" Fabian replied.

"Guys curfews an extra hour long today " Eddie said as the exited the room.

" REALLY?" Fabian shouted from the living room.

" ASK TRUDY IF YOU DONT BELIVE ME" Eddie screamed.

" I WILL! " Fabian screamed back.

" GUYS STOP TRYING TO DEFEAN ME , YOUR WORSE THAN THE GIRLS ! " Patricia belowed shouting louder than both of them combined.

Eddie laughed as Patricia shot him daggers.

"Sozzies " Fabian said, his head round the door

Eddie glanced at Patricia again who this time was staring at HIS laptop screen.

"Hey , how did you figure out the password on there?" Eddie asked.

" Hello, were BOTH Sick Puppie fans and we BOTH now what your fav song is remember? "Patricia glared.

"How could I forget? " He repiled snugguling up to her.

" Move away , your annoying me " Patricia glared.

"Wow Yacker ,your eyes are really blue up close" He said dogging her glares completly.

Her face sofened.

"I know " She said trying not to smile.

They sat in silence for about 10 secounds till Eddie got bored. Eddie kissed Patricas cheek quickly and then ran out before she could Kill him. And yes this was the same girl that kissed him under the fireworks half an hour ago.

Patricia jumped of the bed and ran into the corrider only to see him run outside like a lunatic. She laughed but than snapped back to MAD PATRICIA MODE.

**sorry if i took FOREVER to post this , im kinda not supposed to be on here right now but hey the things i do for you guys , This is sooo gonna back me in the back later espically with my snicthy brothers who tell EVERTHING i do to my Mom . Seriously the computer is like my private world**


	9. Chapter 9

Guys I decidd to end my story here cause i really jsut wanna get started "Summer Camp Secrets " . BTW BIG NEWS, THE TOUCH STONE OF RA TRAILER IS OUT . Check it out on youtube heres the link watch?feature=player_embedded&v=PN_1HpI-xs4

Sorry if u wanted to read on Btw this is what WOULD of happened if i was active enogh to write it . Mick and Joy would come back happy with their date and then Everyone would have gone bed. Boring , i know.

BYE SIBUNAS


End file.
